In terms of mobility and portability on a user side, a mobile communication terminal applied to a wireless communication network system has employed a location tracking function of the mobile communication terminal based on a location information tracking method using an artificial satellite. In the case of using the location tracking function of the mobile communication terminal, a current location and a travel route of a user of the mobile communication terminal may be tracked in real time.
Currently, according to an exponential increase in social/environmental threat factors, a ward, such as a pre-schoolchild, a schoolchild, an aged person, and a physically/mentally challenged person, may require a constant monitoring and protection from a guardian. Accordingly, there is a strong need for constantly monitoring and managing a target to be protected using a location tracking function of a mobile communication terminal.